Deception
by LalaBirdie
Summary: Vampires rule the world. They have been for centuries. Us humans, we are below the charts. We are bred, sorted, and used. Because of my mysterious eyes, I was sold to the Royal Vampire Family; the Colemans. But it wasn't a blessing to be under the "perfect" family. They are anything but actually. Yet somehow I get dragged into their troubled lives.
1. My Colour Bleeds Away

_Hello readers!_

 _Yes I know I left ya'll hanging, I disappeared for months, and I am honestly so sorry! I love this story and its characters but to be completely honest… I wasn't happy with it. I wasn't confident in my writing style and I wasn't content in the direction I was taking the plot in. I had so many ideas and plotpoints that I want to hit, that I felt like it would become confusing, and non-interesting. I felt like if I took a break, worked on my writing style, gathered up a plot and thought of more ways to develop the characters, then I'd feel better. So here it I am! I am working hard to update weekly, and I have a drive for writing and I know what I want to do!_

I never tried to run, I never disobeyed, and I never turned my back.

I had to learn early on that the world I lived in didn't belong to me; it belonged to _them_. The Fangers; at least that's what we call them; in nationality, they're vampires. From what I was told, they have been around for centuries. Of course, no one _really_ knows, because no one ever lives long enough to find out; then again, no one cares either. What really matters is survival, and us humans have to survive in the only way we can: submission.

I guess the Fangers realised pretty quickly at how emotionally fragile we are because they put us to good use. We are bred, trained, and eventually sold. Until then however, they keep us in big white houses which are separated by gender and easily distinguished by the large vampiric letters above the front door. They call them _Boarding Schools_ , however not every house is the same, and none are as grand as the one I live in. Unlike most girls who are born here, I was just lucky enough to be left on the doorstep.

It was around the time where I had small hands and little feet, and couldn't understand much. My little heart probably beated a thousand miles a second, but what could I do? I was blindfolded. I remember being told I was a "special one" and could make a good profit before being shoved into a spacious atrium.

"Look at what I have found." The scruffily voice asserted behind me.

Soon after, two women's voices responded and started in a banter:

"Oh dear! What are.. What are you doing with that child?"

"She's awfully dark."

"Maybe she was left outside for too long?"

"She can't be one of ours..."

After a while, I remember my young mind drifting to focus on my surroundings. From what I had detected there was a lit fireplace behind me, and every so often the wood would crackle. The room had to have had little to no furniture, because everyone's voices held a slight echo: "We can just kill her."

It was those words that brought me back to attention, and I suddenly became terrified.

"No but look!" The voice behind had a rumble too it, and I recall feeling a tight grip on my shoulder. "She is a good one. She comes with… a feature."

Calloused fingers scraped up my cheek, so rough that even years later I can still feel the residual effect. "Her eyes!"

The scratchy cloth tied around my face was ripped off, and for the first time in a long time, I saw light. It was awfully dim, and it casted many shadows, but at least I was able see the two women. They were both thin, old, and wealthy-looking. One of them had her hair tied in a bun, but it was hard to focus on details when everything was tinged in shadow.

The one thing I do recall fixing on--and it has haunted me 'till this day--were their piercing, hungry, and glowing brown eyes.

"My devil how they glow!" She's one to talk--the woman on the right had gasped so loudly that it actually hurt.

"Hazel? Almost green. I've never seen that before." The one on the left shifted a step closer, and her bony fingers raised slightly, as if preparing to claw my face.

"If she were paler she could sell double-"

"Or we list her as rare altogether and make triple?" I remember forcing myself to glance upward, just to see the face of the male that brought me in here. But again, I only saw a shadow with gleaming brown eyes.

I don't know how I had held up that long, but it was nearing my breaking point. Some incoherent words were spoken and I instantly crumbled into a sob.

"Shut her up! Throw her in the closet or something."

"Maybe that tan will lighten up too."

And so they did just that. I was left in a closet for days, a week at the most; maybe, I wasn't sure. But my frame was growing too small, and the two women realized that I had to eat _someday_. My color did lighten up, which made them willing to release me. Eventually, I came to learn both of their names, Miss Jen and Miss Wardingly. _Wardingly_ was the lady of the house, she owned us and was responsible for shaping us into sellable creatures.

If she disliked you, you were treated badly, and if she was fond of you, you were treated worse. Me, I was treated _terribly_ , but it was all because she loved me.

The other girls picked up on it, and so they hated me. It was sick, but even with Wardingly's harshness, they envied not being her favorite. It had its benefits I _guess_ ; at least I knew Wardingly would keep me alive. Plus, she showed her affection through needs, so I got more food, more privileges and softer blankets. If there was a fight in the house, Wardingly would side with me.

But, I was punished more, beaten more, and I was never allowed to slack off. My roommates didn't care, in fact, they liked it, it made them feel better about themselves. Some people feared being under vampires for the rest of their life--which was inevitable--but I would rather be with the angriest fanger in the world, than have to spend another night in the room with these _girls_.

They hated how I was admired by other fangers, they hated being too average, and they hated my eyes. On a daily basis, I overheard conversations of girls plotting to cut them out in my sleep, or just threatening to kill me in general.

It was awful but at least it helped me grow a cold heart. I walked the halls with a certain stoicness that intimated even the toughest of girls. I decided to focus on myself, and develop a drive for my own survival--thus, I became manipulative and silent.

Hopefully, it will all pay off in the end, because tomorrow is the day when my life truly begins. I will be seventeen, and therefore graduating, everything I've ever learned will come down to the one stage where I will be auctioned off to live as a fanger's pet.

It was terrifying, but at least I will be away from this _hell_.


	2. Tomorrow

In a world ruled by vampires, there had to be organization. Fangers were annoyingly systematic; everyone had their class, everything had its place, and all was perfect. For those who couldn't stay in order, they were surely disposed of.

Us humans are separated into different categories, all determined during our training.

Category 1 includes the cheapest of humans that are bred and used the most. They're the equivalent to dirt so the fangers treat them as such.

Next is category 2 who are fairly more versatile and healthy looking, but the punishments run harsh. As far as care goes however, they get treated better; hence the high prices.

Lastly is category 3, this is where all the humans want to be. Three's are owned by the rich and royal families so there is a slim chance that'll you'll be killed off in the first year. The jobs don't improve, but at least you are looked at as the finest kind of human around.

Call it fortune but Miss Wardingly's school was only allowed to produce category 3s with the exception of 2s. So unless I die at this place, I will be walking out the doors at a high price.

* * *

Today is yesterday's tomorrow.

I was pulled from my room and forced into the hallway. This was unusual for me-normally we were called. I tried not to lock eyes with the woman before me, but her penetrative stare grew intensely, then I realized, today was _different_.

It was my birthday.

"Not today honey, you must look up. That'll get you punished."

I did as told, lifting my lashes to catch her sneer, "Those eyes, they show everything."

She was right; they revealed my frigid emotions, my stolen soul, and my abhorrence for life. But Miss Wardingly thrived off it, _I guess she liked the challenge._

The old fanger led me down the halls and per usual she shoved me into the bathroom where I was greeted by two servants. This was the routine; I had to be bathed, dressed, and prepared. It may sound nice, but having rugged hands grace your skin with prickly soap was not the most appealing.

However, this was how the rich lived. Wardingly's school was highly funded - her rooms were clean, the staff was high-class and the air smelt fresh; plus, she was known for keeping her girls classy and pure. I didn't know how the other schools functioned, but I could only imagine the horror and _stench_.

I sat before a mirror as the two servant women checked my features and hair. They both murmured in frustrated unison that it was aggravating and ugly to deal with my dark-haired mane, so as expected they chopped off 2 inches. Now the brown curls tickled my collarbone in a frenzy, but it made them satisfied so they left it.

I guess when you have sporadic hair, shorter is better.

Yet even as I stared at my own reflection, there was nothing better about me. When of the servants commented that I looked "cute today", I couldn't allow it. All I saw were uneven tones, speckles on my cheek and nose, and tearful porcelain eyes. Nothing about the way I looked was "cute". I _loathed_ my existence and that was all my brain could focus on.

After freshening up, Miss Wardingly grabbed me by the arm and lead me to the grand staircase the occupied the foyer. This appalled me because we weren't _allowed_ upstairs, but I refrained from arguing because it would undoubtedly piss her off.

"You've made it this far. I expect your training to be successful." Wardingly's voice was more raspy today, as if she was unsettled by this whole ordeal. But I knew that when she was like this, she would spill what ever was on her mind. So I grew inquisitive;

"What differs this training from the one we get daily?"

I kept my voice even and poised.

Miss Wardingly turned and darkened her expression, but seeing as she made no move to hit me, I quirked a brow. The fanger grumbled and bristled but didn't answer me, so we continued on our climb upward. After a few, no doubt long, seconds, she continued forward until a bright red door came into view.

"You'll be sorted into your categories, but it won't be from me." There came the explanation-yet something in her bitter tone told me that she wasn't happy about it. _Atleast I knew what this supposed forbidden upstairs was used for._ "The top level is where you will stay for the week," Wardingly sorted through a handful of rusty keys before finding the one she needed-a black masters- then she shoved it into a door lock, "it's called a screening."

What a way to celebrate your day of birth-being forced into another week of training, or screening as she named it.

"Is that why you didn't hit me?" I tried to appear cool headed, letting my lashes lower slightly. Now was my chance to challenge _her._ Wardingly gritted her teeth and grumbled,

"I don't own you anymore child," I had no time to react as Wardingly suddenly clawed at my hand, forcing my palm open as she shoving a small, tightly wrapped square into it. What's terrifying is I recognized the sneer grin she flashed, " _They do._ "

The door swung open and with a single bony hand I was shoved inside. Part of me hated the fact that we didn't get the chance converse more, and another part was glad to be out of her presence.

"See you when you get released, Raven!"

 _Raven_ ; that was my name, but more importantly, that was the first time Miss Wardingly had spoke it in weeks. She never called me that-it was always honey or child.

"She must really be upset.," those words slipped out in a stiff exhale; then I remembered the object in my palm. Watching with curious eyes, I carefully unfolded the paper until a sparkly brilliance appeared beneath a sheet:

Round-cut crystals twinkled in my palm, each set on silver plated brass and glued together to shape a "W". "Wardingly…" If I was sensitive, I'd cry at the sight- _perhaps she does care about me_.

The feeling of awe couldn't last forever, upon realizing that I was in a new surrounding, I swiftly clipped the barrette into my untamed corkscrew hair and lifted my chin. From where I stood, it was an open living space with minimum furniture-an old-fashioned couch and a few chairs. _Downstairs is much more cozy._ But who was I to judge? I was just a human.

Oh, right, humans; there were a few girls occupying the space too. I had trained myself to look them over, but eventually they sensed my appearance and began to stare. I flickered my irises to each of the girls-a blonde and two brunettes- then flared a glare until they finally glanced away. But it wasn't without any whispers;

 _Somebody's a bitch. She thinks she's cute. Won't last a day acting like that._

I rolled my eyes unbothered, there was no use in socializing, we weren't here to make friends. Unfortunately, the wonderful peace that once presided over the room shattered the second another entity entered. A rather loud and _obnoxious_ entity that decided to disrupt the silence by clapping.

"Welcome ladies!" Our faces tilted upward, slightly startled by the grating and oddly familiar voice that followed. A man entered from across the room, wearing a black tank top that exposed his veiny muscles and tight dark trousers. His eyes glowed the trademark brown and very abruptly I felt a wave of nostalgia. It formulated in my head then sunk to my chest, all the while paling my skin and releasing goosebumps.

My God, it was _him_! The fanger from my childhood, the one who brought me _here_.

Apparently I wasn't alone in this feeling, because the other girls in the room jumped up with paralleled expressions. _Was that his job here? Bring in small humans?_

"Ah! Seems y'all remember me." His accent was thick and overbearing, yet he smiled and greeted us with literal open arms.

"Welcome to hell ladies!"

 _Thanks_.

"Oh but _you_!" In four hurried strides the fanger approached me with squinty eyes, leaving me to swallow apprehensively. He raised his palms, still calloused, and shaped an awkward triangle. "I knew from the moment that I saw you on that street that you were special. I'm glad to see the rest of you is just as impressive-" _The hell did that mean?_ "- but those eyes are the real seller."

While he focused on me the girl to my left scoffed in a murmur, " _a street rat._ " I guess his enthusiastic attitude made her confident, but she should've known better; just as her mouth started to close, the fanger's backhand flew upward to unjustly meet her face. What's sad is I saw him reel it back, but the girl just wasn't fast enough.

In fact, her poor human body couldn't even handle the slap, and she flew across the living chamber in a rooar and tumble that didn't cease until she hit a wall. We all jumped at the force of it, but our captor seemed proud himself.

"Your screening begins as soon as you step foot into this room. This is real life ladies, no more getting off easy." He shifted slightly, ready to lead us into the other room, "Oh, and my name's Jack by the way."

Jack took us on a long, drawn out walk before leading us to a chamber with several doors. Slap-girl caught up eventually, bleeding from the forehead down of course. "Dangerous to stick up the place with your blood Jen." _He knew our names,_ "Some vampires aren't afraid of the rulearound here."

The number one rule in Wardingly's boarding school was as issued: her girls had to stay pure and virgin, so none of the fangers were allowed to bite us. If we were bitten however, we would immediately be deemed as trash and Wardingly would delightly force us out as a category 1. The rule was ultimately biased because the fangers had no penalty, so it was pretty much used as a threat if we didn't behave in the house.

Still, Jen nodded and wiped her blood-well smeared it-but it was clear that she was no longer bold enough to speak.

Jack first led us to a closed door which he swiftly unlocked and opened, "Stephanie." The blonde girl replied with a "un" and entered the room quickly. Jack gestured for Jen to follow, and when she did he shut the door, "enjoy your first night!"

Next, he directed us to another door which would belong to the brunette beside me. I expected to follow her inside but Jack stopped me with an elbow jab to the side, "Nuh uh. You have another room pretty eyes."

 _Pretty eyes?_ I could gag.

The fanger motioned for me to follow him down another hall, in which we were met with another door, my new room. "You're a replacement for the girl who failed. Enjoy your night!"

I entered the room as told and a few seconds later I heard a lock click behind me.

Finally, some time to myself. You see I reveled in moments like these, pleasant silence, and alone time to myself- "Oh. Hello."

 _Damn it!_

My eyes snapped to a girl in a supine position across a small bed. Her chin was pointed and she gazed at me with soft eyes. On a high from my interruption, I decided to remain unresponsive, maybe it would be apparent to her that I'm not the talkative type. But the girl was unwilling to let up, "You're the replacement huh?"

She looked relatively content aside from the subtle knit in her eyebrows, and she refused to take her attention off of me. Still, I continued to ignore her presence, allowing my eyes to wonder and take in the room that I will be staying in.

It was large and tidy, complimented by two beds-one obviously occupied-and a desk that supported a square mirror. Even a few luxuries - blankets, fluffy chairs and picture books. The girl must've been a neat freak, because everything was untouched and in order-including the sheets on the beds.

"Wow! Ok then." She had gotten exasperated and finally lifted her staring. There was not a hint of acknowledgement in my face, but what was I supposed to say anyway? Yes?

"Yes?" It was a question not an answer her outcry.

"So you do speak?"

We stared at each other expectantly, and this time, the girl's gaze was firm. This vexed me a little. "Of course I can."

"Oh psshk! You sure didn't seem interested!" _Her voice is so squeaky._

Another few seconds of unpleasant staring transpired before my mouth curved in a frown, "Well I'm not." My proclamation left her an odd smile,

"And I'm Anna!" She sat up quickly, smoothing a hand through her unkempt orangy hair. I blinked owlishly, watching as she pulled her heels inward.

"Raven."

"Thought you were _not_?" _Oh this was childish._ Something in my reaction made her uneasy because her smile faded. "Im kidding. Just a joke. An, an ice breaker y'know?"

I hastily shifted my eyesight in an exhale, "Right." It must've been significant from Anna's standpoint that I had failed in my attempt for peace because she smiled and continued, "nice to have company again."

My feet was starting to grow tired and the empty bed adjacent to Anna looked so inviting. As if drawn, I strided across the room, "right." I was tired all around; instead of sitting as I had intended, I collapsed into the sheets grudgingly.

"Three more days..." Anna's voice broke the silence again.

My eyes twitched slightly, I didn't want to inquire her words, I wanted quiet, but her distant tone pinged my curiosity; "Until what."

Anna released an audible, _blissful_ , sigh, "my auction." I couldn't see her eyes but I felt them on me, it was an icy subconscious feeling.

Just for the sake of upholding my image I became noiseless for a few seconds, then replied in a whisper, "how'd you do it?" Shifted into a more comfortable lay, I tilted just enough to see her profile, "how'd you survive?"

An airy, worn out laugh slithered out of Anna's lips, and she shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal and dismissively shook her head, "easy, I had to obey."

I took a moment to perceive the words that formed her response. _That was all? I had to do the same thing I've done my entire life?_ My eyes closed lazily and my head cocked, a fretfully calm expression relaxing my face, "you're right… easy."

 _AU: YAY! Chapter 2 done! As my old followers can see I changed quite a bit. I gave more context and detail and tried to really break down my chracter- Raven._

 _Hope you like it! See ya in the next chapter._


	3. Welcome to Hell!

_AU: Next chapter is up and this one is way longer than the first two, a whole 12 pages! I really expanded on Raven's time on the top floor. I want you guys to really know her character as well as the world I am creating in this story. This chapter also sets in the groundwork for the rest of the plot so it is quite important! Please leave a comment below, they really inspire me to write.;)_

* * *

The days were long, and the nights seemed short. Only two days had passed and yet I was exhausted. Everything I learned from under Miss Wardingly was now being put to the test- but that wasn't what made me weary, you see it was easy to fall in line, to obey and act brainless; but I was different, I had to learn early on that I was cursed.

"Troublesome _bitch_!" I was tossed quite cruelly into an open space, leaving nothing to break my fall but the solid concrete. It hurt, but at least I was relieved from his fist yanking at my scalp. Not even a second later I heard a door slam shut.

"My god!" -Anna scampled to the floor beside me, and I realized he threw me back into my room. "What happened?"

"He… He tried-" I couldn't breath, my chest was too tight, "I wouldn't- I couldn't, he tried to compel me." I wheezed, managing to push up just enough to balance on my knees-clearly still shaken in trauma.

Sometimes obedience will only get you so far, and the fangers are very impatience beings. To help with that, they possess an ability called _compulsion_. It gives them the power to literally control our minds. Through eye-contact and simple instructions, they can control how we feel, think and _behave_. Some humans don't even know it's happening to them; but me, I'm fully aware.

"Tried?" I felt a hand on my back and I tensed, suddenly forced to relive horror that had just taken place. My keeper, Trevor, was in charge of playing the role of my faux master. He was also going to place me in a category at the end of the week based off of my performance. Things were moderate between us until suddenly, Trevor grew cocky.

When he called me into common room for the morning routine, I found that he had other plans, such as ordering me to undress. "Excuse me?" It wasn't the rudest thing I had ever said to a vampire. But his instructions left me stricken: fangers weren't allowed to get sexual with us. "I can't, that's breaking the rule."

When I turned to pick up the broom, he grew angry. "I am your master, Raven."

 _Fake_ _master_ , "I have not been sold yet, so I do not have one technically, and therefore cannot-" Trevor blitzed before me-another ability they possess, enhanced speed-and grasped my chin, his eyes glowering.

This was the first time he had felt the wrath of my tongue, Miss Wardingly knew that I was intelligent, more intelligent than apparently usual, so she told me to keep it down. But I couldn't, not when lines were going to be crossed-I had to survive.

"Don't test me… pet."

His grip tightened, "I've had my eyes on you since you entered this place. You will be mine." Survival meant being obedient, Anna said that it was the only way, so I should- "You will obey me" _Screw obedience!_

"Get off of me!" I fought out of his grasp and trampled backwards. My dignity was too strong, but I couldn't help it, the fangers controlled everything in my life, the only power and self-worth that I could hold on to was my chastity- something I'll _never_ let them have.

Trevor grappled after me, his hands reaching for something to tear but I wrangled away. And when he had me in a corner, my head caged between his arms, he stared into my eyes. I recognized his concentrated look and watched as his pupils expanded: compulsion.

"Raven, take off your shirt," he ordered calmly. I could feel the numbness rise in my gut, and it escalated in a placid wave up to my head. I felt the impulse of his compulsion but never acted on it, because that was my curse.

"Raven!" A high-pitched cry ripped me from my trance and brought me back to consciousness. "Re-remove your fucking hand." I wasn't sure how she heard me because my teeth were clenched so tightly, but her hand quickly flew off my back.

"What do you mean tried?" Anna inquired, her eyes suddenly becoming tearful. I took some time to scoot away, creating as much of a distance from her as I could. It wasn't her fault, but I didn't want to deal with the anxiety of being touched again.

"Tried as in the definition. He made an attempt and failed." I didn't meet Anna's eye, even though she probably wanted me to.

"The hell Rave-"

"I can't be compelled." My voice escaped me, now I had no choice but to explain, "they say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Well mine… mine protects it. I'm extremely aware and their abilities have no effect on me."

Usually, I'm able to fake being under the influence because no compulsion has ever been so extreme-until today.

"That's crazy! So he knows?" Anna stared at me incredulously.

"Of course not!" I shuddered, "if he did I would not be here right now. Before he could complete his compulsion I screamed for Jack. He appeared out of nowhere and shoved Trevor away." By now I had recuperated and was crawling over to my oh-so comfortable bed, "I think they got in a small fight, then Trevor dragged me away."

I reveled in the silence that followed, it gave me some much needed peace of mind. Unfortunately, Anna unknowingly interrupted, "So you're a heteroclite?"

 _Heteroclite_ , I recognized that word. It had been spoken by Miss Wardingly once in a whisper, but it was used as an insult after she had murdered a girl who disobeyed.

"Heteroclite? Are you insulting me?."

"No stupid, that's what they call humans like you."

She spoke to me as if I was another being entirely, but she wrong, "No, I am a regular human just like you." Before she could argue I continued on, "except the fact that I am a category 4 now."

I saw the perplexed look age Anna's face, trying to fully understand my words, "Raven, that doesn't exist."

I smirked, she should be used to my humor by now, "exactly."

::

::

Anna was the only comfort I had. Or maybe it was reversed; I was the only one she had. She talked… a lot, and was also very physical. It annoyed me but at the same time was all I knew, lots of girls clung to each other.

However, last morning Anna grew too bold.

I was sleeping; which was unusual because I never sleep, however Anna felt particularly talkative that evening. Still, I was a light sleeper, and as soon as my sheets ruffled I jolted upright.

"Did I wake you?" I recognized that voice, it still squeaks even in a whisper. Just Anna, I sucked in a breath to settle my rapid heart rate. "More like scared me." There are no windows, so despite it possibly being light outside, I couldn't see a thing.

"What are doing?" I wanted to get to the point, while the tiredness in my body still lingered.

"Raven. Raven I'm scared."

"So?" It sounded blunt, but after a moment I picked up on the shakiness of her voice. I couldn't understand why, we were all scared in this hellhole.

The shadow before me reached out a hand, and I felt its fingers grip my left shoulder. "Raven. I don't want to go..." my brain tried to focus on her words, but it failed once Anna shifted to straddle me. "I can't go, I'm scared that I'm not experienced enough."

 _Experienced?_ It was too late for her whining, I shifted uncomfortably from her weight and parted my lips to state something factual; like how we were being trained for a reason or something.

"I've never kissed anyone!"

If my brain had tried to figure out the situation, it ultimately gave up at her words. I felt trapped beneath her, and worse, I felt confused. Yes, the Fangers were sexual creatures but why would that concern us?

"What-"

"Raven! I'm in category 3. I was happy about it before but then I realized, how can I ever fulfill that position? I am to be used for pleasure.. I don't even know what that feels like!"

My eyebrows knitted together and gave her an incredulous stare- even though she couldn't see me-"Neither do I, but it isn't our job to feel pleasure. You know that."

"No, I need to survive. What if I can't give pleasure? I'll be killed."

 _Obedience and submission_ , that was Anna specialty. Now she was freaking out because she didn't know how to do that in this situation. It made sense, but why did I have to be involved?

"That's stupid." What else could I say, "you'll obviously learn. I doubt they expect us to know, that's why we're kept virgins." By now the clock was ticking, and I knew I had to get up early. I made a move to shove her off but Anna bared down more weight, "No!"

"I don't want to be punished anymore. I need to know."

"I can't help you."

"Have sex with me." My brain officially flat-lined; Anna must've thought I passed out or something because she poked at my face. "Rave-"

"Anna." I groaned-no, grumbled, "I can't have sex with you" There was no way I was going to try either, "I'm a girl."

It was a stupid excuse but it was worth a try, Anna knew less than I did. We stared in a dark silence, the girl on top of me making no notion to move. Eventually I got tired of holding my breath and exhaled a heavy sigh. Falling asleep right now wouldn't be so bad.

"Raven,"

More? Anna didn't wait for me to reply, "please kiss me. I don't even know what that feels like."

"Neither do I." By now my eyes searched through the darkness, hoping to spot something that would pull me out of this situation. Anna obviously wasn't thinking straight, but she feared the unknown and it affected her. "But that doesn't mean we should try. Please Anna, what if they find out? Kissing me can lower your rank."

I used the 'unknown' to threaten her, and the thought of being graded a category 2 for the lack of pureness was albeit more frightening. A breath hitched in Anna's throat as she possibly thought it over, then she bowed and glided off of me. Anna obeyed and I manipulated.

I'm not sure how much sleep I had gotten after that, but when it came time for me to be retrieved, I felt more tired than usual. Anna didn't talk to me, like I expected, but she did grab my hand and offered a smile. _Good luck_. After the incident against Trevor and then Anna, I guess I needed it. I smiled back then went on my way.

Needless to say Trevor wanted to have a last laugh; he tied my wrist together with a razor-like rope and forced me to continue on with my chores. But trying to clean and sweep with your hands conjoined was certainly laughable at best. It could've been worse, at least he wasn't my real master.

Eventually I was taking too slow to finish my jobs and he ordered Slap-girl to help me. Her cheek still had purple and red swirls on swollen skin and it extended down her jawline. One word to describe it: _ouch_. She gave me a sidelong glance before going back to scrubbing the floor… of blood, who's? I couldn't recall.

I remembered a girl getting yelled at this morning, but thanks to Anna my brain was too tired to care. Plus, I could've sworn I heard a raspy voice in my left ear, but I was having a hard time differentiating that voice with the one in my _head-_ -"Hey!"

My ear buzzed, "What the hell did you do?" My head tilted towards Slap-girl and I noticed the accusing look in her eye.

"Do what?" I hadn't talked to anyone all day, from the croak in my voice, I regretted it.

Slap-girl gestured her swollen chin towards Trevor who appeared to be brooding. "He never stays this angry, what did you do?"

Right, everyone knew it was me because I was the only one with tied-up hands. I shrugged offhandedly and went back to scrubbing, "he tried me and I fought back."

I had spent only three days here and still hadn't learned any of the girl's names, I never felt guilty until suddenly they all wanted to crowd around me. "Fought?" A blonde to my right whispered, "no way."

The Fangers had advanced hearing, and I had no doubt in my mind that Trevor and the others started eavesdropping as soon as all the girls became interested in scrubbing the floor… at _once_.

Still, we weren't interrupted. As far as the girls around me, I started to give them each mental nicknames. There was already Slap-girl to my left, and beside her was a brunette with ridiculously short hair: _Bobby_. To my right was the thin, pale girl whose hair was too scraggly and too gold: _Goldilocks_ ; finally beside her was a female with so many damn freckles on her face they should've just clump together: _Freckles_.

"There are rules to this place and my keeper tried to break them." I tried to keep from being too detailed-mostly for my own sake-but they continued to stare with intensity of owls. "Wardingly only sells category 3s with the exception of 2s, that's why we're kept pure and unbitten," I sucked in a breath and spared a few seconds to glance around, "and the Fangers have to follow that code."

Goldilocks inhaled a gasp and Freckles followed suit. "So you mean," Bobby started, "we're all going to be a 3 or 2?"

I nodded, Slap-girl bit her lip to still a quivering lip, "But, my-my face? I'm not a 1 from it?"

My eyes dropped to her swollen cheek, it was ugly, but healing. "Wardingly doesn't produce 1's. If it was that bad, you'd be killed off by now." It was true, Wardingly could never be caught dead with a category 1, so she killed them instead.

"You've gotta be shitting me"- _That's a new one-_ \- "you mean to tell me all of us are already pre-decided? What the hell are we doing here then?" Freckles' face contorted awkwardly, as if trying to suppress an outburst.

Goldilocks picked up on it and shifted closer to calm her, "this is our last test to pass remember?"

"All they're doing is beating us to death, if we're 3's the moment we're born here then what the _shit_!"

Freckles had a point, and it was one that I never truly thought about. "Well, 3 or 2." I sounded like I was defending the very place that damned us to hell.

"No, tell me why we're _here_." Freckles gave me a pressing look.

"Well how do you know that much anyway?" Bobby redirected, crawling on all fours to sit across from me, "are you one of them?"

She only asked because of my eyes, even Trevor had once commented that they glowed. I dipped my head in a breathy chuckle and sneered, "I don't know, I could be."

What? I could be makes jokes. My response angered Freckles, and she scoffed to prove it, "is it true or not?"

"Oh it's true, Wardingly told me herself." Before I could continue, Goldilocks dug her nails into my scalp. I expected pain, but instead heard a popping sound and saw her pull out a silver jewel from my tangled curls.

I forgot that was in my hair. Goldilocks inspected the 'W' pendent; her eyes wide in shock. "Who _are_ you?"

I shifted to snatch the hair clip, suddenly feeling defensive, "does it matter? Give that back." Before I could lift a finger, Freckles took the clip with a mutter, "what is this, a brand? You're Wardingly's bitch aren't you?"

"We all are-" I shut my mouth so hard my teeth clicked. The air between me and girls had suddenly shifted, and I felt a bit more on the defense. I recognized the dark looks of untrust, envy, and jealousy simply because I was used to getting them. Call it fortunate, but the moment didn't last long, I felt calloused fingers dig into my shoulder blade and yank me up.

"The floor isn't getting any cleaner ladies!" Jake's voice growled in my ear as the girls all shuddered away-except one, Freckles jumped to her feet and shoved the jewelry piece in Jake's face.

"This needs to be explained."

I couldn't see the Fanger's face beside me, but his silence was telling. Slowly, I watched Jake extend his hand to take the pendent. "I haven't seen this since-Trevor unbind her hands!"

Trevor used his speed to blitz to my left and unravel the rope without wasting a breath. As soon as the scratchy material fell from my skin I massaged the redden area, "yes, that does need to be explained."

Jake turned his shoulder and knelt down to my level, it was then that I could see his wide-eyed expression. "This pendent was granted to Wardingly from the royal family, the Colemans. Apparently it was personally gifted by _Prince Christian_."

That meant nothing to me, but from the expressions of the others in the room it was highly important. "Where did you get this?" There was a killing intent, it radiated from Jake's piercing eyes and suffocated everyone in the room. I should've been afraid, his aura struck my skin cold yet I wasn't scared; I was the direct opposite, "Wardingly gave it to me… personally."

I watched the black, snake like veins under Jake's eyes recede at my words, then without warning he broke out into a laugh. "Wardingly has jokes I see! I knew you were good for something but not that far."

My face twisted, ready to rebuttal but Jake continued, "seems the royal family has put in a request."

"And what, I'm being sold to them?" It was supposed to be rhetorical but Jake nodded with a wide grin, "who else walks the halls with a royal pendent unless they themselves belong there?"

 _No, I don't belong-_ "So why is she here?" Freckles seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

"Because like any human she has to be tested, but it seems Wardingly already has a spot for you when you leave." Jake tugged a fistful of my hair towards him and pinned the 'W' back into my wild mane. "Congrats being untouchable Pretty-Eyes."

 _No, no!_ I didn't want this. I didn't want another reason to be different, weird, or untouchable. I wanted to be normal and unnoticed. The girls latched on to my silence, and Freckles spoke on it: "no wonder, she isn't like us at all."

"What's your name?" Bobby asked, and I shrunk my head with a fleeting thought; _there's power in a name_.

"Raven."

Once the fangers settled that ordeal, we were granted a break. Like usual, I spent my break crossing the hallway over to the second common room, this was where Anna worked.

"Hey." I greeted, only needing a couple of quick steps to stand by the redhead. She was near a dusty in-table in the corner.

"Oh you scared me!" Anna held her chest to control her breath after the sudden outburst. My eyes followed the wave of goosebumps that crossed the girl's pale skin, then she shuddered and finally turned to face me. "H-Hi."

 _She looks more nervous than usual_. Still, I kept a normal stance, "I was right, I really am a category 4."

Anna's fingers twitched then froze, "Raven, wha-what do you mean?" I sighed at her words and averted my gaze. It was simple really, I could no longer even begin to associate myself with the girls. Anna was the first to call me out on it, calling me a heteroclite, then Wardingly just had to go and _prove_ to everyone that I was in my own league. Perhaps it was for my safety, I didn't act like the other girls-I was too aware, but at the same time-

"Raven?"

"Sorry." _I need to stop being so spacey_ , "I got distracted. I mean that apparently I'm not like everyone else here."

I couldn't see her face, but I could feel the heat building in her chest. And from the growing silence, I knew what she was about to do. Her fingers curled in a fist as her shoulders vibrated in a breathy chuckle; then a giggle, and finally a full-blown laugh. I hated being laughed at, but somehow Anna's laugh was contagious.

"Raven! I literally told you this, yesterday!"

I bit my lip in a futile attempt to keep from smiling, "I know. I just-"

"So what'd you do this time?" Anna's large eyes were bright with curiosity, my stories excited her for some reason. She was taller than me, so naturally she bent forward to be at eye-level. "I just… talked. Then that escalated to them pointing out this-" I gestured to the jewel in my hair, "which made Jake get involved and he told everyone the true meaning behind it."

"Jake? Oh! The ol' fanger? See Raven, you're the only who says their names."

"That isn't the point! He literally told everyone in the room that I am expected to be sold to the Royals. Because Wardingly gave me a _royal pendant!_ "

Anna blinked owlishly, then her face paled to an even more ghostly state. "Royal? But-but, that's like-"

"I know-"

"That's like amazing."

"What? That's terrifying." I wanted to argue, but Anna spoke to fast.

"That's amazing! Raven, you're going to be with the royal family? That's protection for the rest of your life. You're going to be the most important human there! The most respected, looked up to, you're going to be treated-"

It was my turn to cut her off, "like the worst kind. Anna, the rich are the worst kind! They can be brutal because they're rich! They can kill me and have me replaced in an hour _because_ they're rich! Anna, look at what we go through under Wardingly." What I have to go through.

The girl before me wasn't convinced, "if it's anything like here, at least you'll be used to purpose for existing is to serve and obey. There is nothing else. Yet if you have to be selected to work under the royal family, then it must be no ordinary service."

 _Work_ , that wasn't the right word for what we were doing. "Ordinary huh? I guess so." Subconsciously, I reached back to tug at the silver 'W' in my hair. Wardingly must know what she's doing, placing me with the royal family. Maybe the fanger believes that the royals will break me and she will be able to have a last laugh. Or I'm so valuable that being sold to anyone else would cheapen her business.

"Hey, by the way I wanna say sorry."

I snapped from my thoughts just as quickly as I replied; "sorry for what?"

"For…"

"If all ten fingers aren't wrapped around a broomstick, I'm personally biting one off!" The keeper of the common room threatened, his fangs already out and hissing. I turned my back to Anna and made a Beeline for the exit, not wanting to get wrapped up in more commotion. When I returned the girls in my track had already started on their jobs, and like usual they ignored me. Except Freckles, her eyes preyed on me like a hawk as I marched over to Trevor. I stared back too, challenging her, the fangers weren't the only cold souls in the room.

Trevor glanced at me hungrily, but it only lasted a second. "Royal huh, well then-" Trevor picked up a pile of file fabric, "sew me a dress then. And make it pretty."

 _Sewing_ , that's what I hope to be doing once I'm sold to the royal family.

::

::

"Oh! You're back early." Anna's voice broke the much needed silence. I ignored her at first, deciding to focus more on sliding down our room door dramatically. "The fangers have girls to collect today."

Today was a big day for some, a majority of the girls here were officially about to say goodbye to the Wardingly boarding house. It was a bittersweet day at best, this lifestyle was all we knew, and now those girls are going to be waking up tomorrow in a whole new world.

"At least I'm with you, I didn't know they released you as well." I cracked the only smile I was capable of making: a smug one. Anna uncharacteristically nibbled on her lip and glanced away, "Yeah."

I crinkled my nose at her _one-word-answer,_ "yeah," I mocked, inspecting the girl before me, "are you OK Anna?"

It wasn't abnormal for a girl to randomly act depressed, anxious, or empty, us humans were fragile beings and our mental state could only take so much. Every so often our brain shuts down and we are forced to become emotionally detached just to recuperate.

Anna jolted upright and nodded, acting like she wasn't fiddling with her dress hem a couple seconds ago. "Peachy."

"You're too pale to be a peach." My humor was dry and bitter, yet somehow still tugged a laugh from Anna. I watched with inquiring eyes as she dug beneath her nail bed to fish out dirt, seeming uncomfortable in the silence. "Anna"

"I'm sorry!"

 _This again?_ "For what?" I gave her a long look and replied with the same gruff tone as before.

"For.." Anna appeared spacey for a moment, her brows lifting then falling. Then she reeled back to chew on her lip in a mull. "For trying to kiss you."

She didn't really try she just asked, still I let her sulk in her guilt. From my lack of response Anna jumped to continue, "I just got so emotional. But I'm scared Raven. I'm so scared. And not because of sex, I'm scared of leaving! I don't want to go.. I don't know-"

"Anna." She didn't hear my breathless whisper, too busy trapped in her own mutter. I decided to take it upon myself to march awkwardly on my knees, crossing the room to curl my fingers around her shoulders and shove her face into my chest. Anna valued human contact, maybe a hug from me will help calm her down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! But I don't know how to survive anymore, how to live in the real world. No matter how much you promise to obey and serve, there is no way to live in a world where your life means nothing. Your existence is scum and you can be replaced. How can you live in a world like that?" So she finally realized it, the truth of our life. It happens to all of us eventually, it crashes down onto our minds and collapses our souls. What is our meaning? And how can you dare survive if there isn't one. It is this cognitive emotion that the fanger's can't suppress.

Before I could utter a word, our room door was pushed open; Anna didn't even twitch. Instead of facing the intruder, I pulled Anna closer into me, hoping to provide some form of defense.

It was useless in the long run, calloused fingers prided her from my grip and I was forced to let her slip. "Another crying human." Jake made a grumbling nose as he dragged a seemingly lifeless Anna towards the door.

 _This will be the last time she sees this room._ _The last time she sees me._ I needed to say something-perhaps a phrase that Anna could hold on to. Or a quote that will help her to not forget me. My nails dug into my exposed knees, scraping up the dirt that clung to my skin. I would never forgive myself if I don't say _something_.

Then I realized, I couldn't speak. My voice was caught in croak and my chest was too tight to shudder a breath. Salt water clogged my vision, building a puddle until it finally bursted and rolled down my cheeks. When I parted my lips, a scratchy sob escaped.

 _No_ , I can't be like this. Not now, I needed to say something to Anna. The hardwood creaked, meaning that Jake had stepped out from our cement quarters and into the hallway. _I need to speak!_

"No!" It sounded more like a pained cry than a word, and the force of it knocked my body sideways onto the floor. "Don't take her! She isn't ready yet! Anna! Anna Listen to me! Don't give up, please, don't lose yourself-"

BAM!

Dust whirled in mini tornadoes around my face, a residual effect from the door slamming shut. I felt pitiful. I felt weak. I felt… _lost_.

* * *

 _To my readers from the old story, I hope this one makes up for lost times.._


	4. Royal Enemies

AU: This chapter is looongg, but important, progressive and is my favorite one so far! I really explored most of the characters here, so tell me your favorites in the comments!

* * *

You know what the worst part about being alone is? Your own thoughts.

The day after Anna was taken, my thoughts escalated to actual _voices;_ raspy, devilish, little voices. They tormented me about Anna, and fed me images of her bloody corpse. Yes, a category 3 human was the highest prize, but that doesn't stop a rich vampire from killing you off anyway.

 _No_ , Anna is a good girl, she knows how to follow the rules. But even so, the obedient ones still get beaten solely because they let it happen. Anna is the type to believe that if she lets her master do what he wants, she'll be OK.

I felt my fingers clenching with sweat, but I couldn't stop my thoughts. _She also has anxiety, if she feels like she can't fulfill her master she'll start acting stupid which will piss off the Fangers more. She's going to get herself killed_.

The door swung open but my brain couldn't recollect if it was real or not. Not until the cold drift of air snapped me back to reality.

"UP!"

Oh right, work. Apparently I didn't move fast enough because Trevor blitz forward and shoved me to my feet. "Your little friend is gone and now I have to deal with this mess? Suck it up. You work _for me_."

There was a twist in my arm that actually forced out a yelp before Trevor elbowed me forward. Ever since I got him on Jake's bad side, we've haven't been on good terms. To make matters worse, our walk to the common room seemed to last ages.

Inside were the usuals, Bobby, Goldilocks, Freckles and Slap-girl. Each by their respective corners, and minding their own business. Well, except Freckles, she gave me a look that was sharp enough to kill. Across from them, were two Fangers supervising. Might I add, _supervising_ was really used as an excuse for the Fangers to hang by the bar and drink. I've noticed over time that the alcohol buzz takes forever to hit vampires so they all appear as addicts.

Trevor palmed me in the back a couple times as he lead me to the bar counter. "You know your job." The fanger left to join the two others while I made myself busy behind the bar. I set up two rounds of shot glasses, unscrewed the cap of _bourbon_ and waited to be signaled.

Jake threw up two fingers and I immediately pushed forward two glasses. I never understood the fixation to alcohol, it burned your throat and the stench was toxic. Still, even some humans were caught sneaking a Fanger's alcohol. I guess the so-called buzz was more for relief than actual enjoyment.

A fanger tapped his glass and I quickly tilted the bourbon to pour a refill.

"You know that one named Anna?"

 _Anna?_ _My Anna?_

"Yeah." Trevor swirled his glass expectedly.

"She took a while to sell y'know. I had to lower her rank. " Jake rubbed his fingers absently, I guess waiting for acknowledgement from Trevor.

"Well, I guess the trend of redheads is over. A Shame that their values dropped so suddenly, I even heard some guys killed their gingers so that their statuses wouldn't be affected."

The fanger beside Trevor shook his head in a laugh, "I hope she knows how to get on her knees, or she won't last a week."

" _What_." That was my voice, and it came out too clear to be in my head. The fangers turned to me, but not in response to my blurt. Instead, their glowing eyes all shifted downward, specifically to the glass I was supposed to be refilling.

I glanced down as well, and there I saw what caught their attention. The bourbon had reached the brim then overflowed in a steady pace down the outside of the glass. This was my doing. Upon realizing my mistake I quickly pulled back the bottle, resulting in a spray of alcohol.

"What the fuck!"

 _Oh no_ , the fanger who had originally ordered the refill lurched back in response to the bourbon spilling all over his forearm.

The air around me suddenly grew tense as Jake straightened, his eyes burning a look of disapproval into my skull. Trevor gritted his teeth, then shifted to corner me from behind the bar. With quivering hands, I sat the bottle down on the counter and motioned to back up.

"Dont. Move."

I couldn't even if I tried; Trevor used his vampire speed to charge at me and yoke me up by my shoulders. I couldn't breath or so much as react to the flash of his fangs before he buried his face in the crook of my neck. It wasn't your traditional fanger bite, which was probably why he wasn't stopped. Trevor used his fangs to literally tear into my neck, munching on it for the sole purpose of causing pain.

It lasted seconds yes, but that didn't keep me from screaming my heart out. Trevor ripped his teeth from my throat and threw me unceremoniously into the bar counter.

"Damage her anymore and I'll be forced to degrade her value. " Jake said gruffly, still disapproving of my mishap and Trevor's reaction to it.

I tried to get up, but my body could only focus on the throbbing laceration in my neck. It made my nerves ache, and everytime I moved pain shot through my body. My ears drummed, reflecting off of the pulsating sensation from the bitemark. _This agony is going to last forever_.

"Ever since her little ginger friend left, she's been all messed up. I hate these weak emotions in humans." Trevor sounded pissed.

"Well she has two days to recover, and if she doesn't then I'm sure Wardingly would rather her dead than sold." Jake shrugged nonchalantly.

I heard a growl build up in Trevor, before he turned to me and dug a heel into my side. It didn't hurt enough to force a scream but I did yelp. "Well she better recover!" The fanger reached down, prodded at my scalp to grab a fistful full of hair, and proceeded to drag me out of the room.

"Anna is _gone!_ You hear? Gone! Get over it and focus on yourself!"

I felt weightless for a few moments, upon realization that he had tossed me into the open atmosphere. The sudden tilt of the world gave way to a sudden bout of vertigo in my weakened state, and even when I hit the concrete, the world continued spinning. Trevor sucked in a breath, "because if you mess up again, I won't hold myself back, I _will_ kill you!"

A part of me was OK with that, maybe death was the better option in this horrid life. I laid there on my side trembling as Trevor took a couple of steps back, "I'm leaving this door open, come back once you can walk again _human_."

 _Human_ , Trevor resorted to using that word whenever he wanted to insult or suppress us. Despite the cramp in my shoulder, I raised my hand to cover my bloody neck and put pressure on the bite. It was the only thing I could do in this situation because the blood flow was getting out of control. It painted my collarbone and dripped down my chest. My head pounded but I kept telling myself that I had felt worse in the past.

I laid there, seemingly lifeless, basking in the silence of the bedroom that me and Anna once shared.

 _Anna_ , I never appreciated her. She was the only other girl in this facility that actually _liked_ me. She treated me like a real person and I couldn't even give her the one thing she wanted. I should've kissed her, maybe I wouldn't feel as guilty if I had just did it.

 _Now she's off with some Fanger who's going to treat her like shit just because she's an out of season redhead._ _She'll never be appreciated again_. _Her life is over_.

But mine isn't, and if Anna was here right now she wouldn't let me sulk. She would tell me that I had to live, I had to keep fighting. _Damn_ , even Trevor told me to focus on myself more.

This was it, I only have two more days here, I have to get out and _survive_. For Anna's sake, I have to _obey_.

When my body numbed, and the throbbing subsided, I started to move. First my shoulders, squaring evenly, then my knees, buckling downwards, and finally my hands, splayed against the floor to lift my weight. I stood wobbly on my feet, fighting against the jarring wave of nausea, and started forward. My hands traced along the walls for balance as I walked stiffly out of the room.

Perhaps it was the loss of blood, but the world was suddenly colder and it had my body shivering uncontrollably.

"Wow."

I recognized that voice.

"I was hoping to see you like this."

 _Freckles_? I lifted my chin and pivoted left in response to the girl approaching me. Beside her was Goldilocks and Slap-girl.

I tried speaking but my mouth was too dry. Freckles flashed a sneer before she lunged, swinging her foot around my leg, tripping me.

So much for getting up, I crumbled to the ground like the sack of limbs I was and groaned. "Kicking someone while they're down," even my voice had a shake to it, "that's so noble of you."

"You would know wouldn't you?" Freckles dropped her weight on me, her knees compressing my chest, "Ms. Wardingly shared that with you too?"

"Bella." Goldilocks squeaked. "We're not allowed to touch each other."

 _Her name is Bella_? I couldn't hide the amusement on my face, and it angered the girl above me, She looked frazzled, her eyes twisted in envy and pleasure, then she raised her palm, "What's so special about you? Why does Wardingly like you! Why does Jake like you!?"

Freck- _Bella_ was burying slaps, each one following after her exclaims. After the third strike, she pulled back. My vision was blurry, tearful, and somehow spinning, but Bella was far from done, she reach down and ripped the pendent from my hair.

"Bella!" Goldilocks rushed forward, her arms snaking around Bella and yanking her from my torso. Relief spread across my body once I realized it was easier to breath.

"That's not yours." _How can I still form words?_ "Give it back." I made no attempt to move, but I did glare, "you should work on your own behavior than spend time worrying about me. We may all be a category 3 or 2, but that doesn't stop them from killing us."

Slap-girl in particular fidgeted at my words, not even hiding the fact that she was gnawing on her bottom lip. Bella shifted out of Goldilocks' grip and folding her thin arms, "I'm not dying anytime soon _Raven_." Bella reprimanded. From this angle, I noticed absently just how wavy her hair was, it made her look crazy, "and for Maker's sake take it!" I felt the 'W' hair clip bounce off my forehead before Bella continued in her tirade, "I don't need a brand to save my ass. I'll get sold to a royal and I'll live longer than you, because I know how to survive _without_ protection."

So this is what it comes down to? Competition? I snickered, using my elbow to weakly prop upwards, "fine. But abusing me is not going to make you any better."

"Well then I hope Mr. Trevor kills you." Her words were imbued with acid, Bella glanced at the two girls behind her, then signalled to continue walking. It was time for our second shift, in the next common room over. When I finally climbed to my feet, I headed in that direction as well.

Trevor ordered Bobby to patch my wound, and as she did so she assured me that the scar wouldn't be too ugly. Not that I cared, nothing about me was that pretty anyways.

"Oh stop." Bobby spat under her breath, "you're like… so gorgeous."

 _I really need to distinguish between what is said in my head and outloud,_ "Uh. Thanks."

"Your eyes are literally golden, it matches your skin too. You have no acne, your perfect, no wonder-"

"When should I take off this patch?" I cut her off because being showered in compliments was actually uncomfortable.

"Right, the wound isn't that deep so… two days is good."

"Great. I'll take it off right before I leave this hellhole." I meant to say that as a joke but it came out awkward.

"I leave in two days too." Bobby wore a look that reminded me of Anna, a look of fear and uncertainty; it aged her face and made her look stressed.

"Nothing to be scared of, Wardingly doesn't anyone to anyone."

Bobby snorted, "yeah, you're a prime example of that." The girl straightened her posture and allowed me room to stand up from the stool I sat on. I gave her a weak smile then left to recovene with Trevor.

Said fanger was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed stiffly, I'm not sure what I expected but it wasn't a smile, "finally making new friends?"

"I'm not here to make friends." I kept my expression stoic, hoping that he wouldn't see the pain underneath.

Trevor exhaled through his nose and made a chuckling noise, "no wonder she likes you." I watched as he lifted a finger and steadily trailed it down my jaw. It itched but I refused to give him the satisfaction of finding me reactive to his touch.

"I like you too. So much that I want to keep you." His glowing eyes followed his movements, in which he traced patterns down my throat and tickled towards my collarbone.

"Trevor." Jake's voice bellowed from somewhere behind me, resulting in Trevor whipping his hand back. Then he shot me glare and pushed himself from the wall, "on the table is that shitty dress you never finished."

My eyes watched him leave, tracking him as he went to sit on a nearby couch. I wasn't the only one watching, one glance over and there was Bella, her face wrinkling with jealousy.

 _Forget this_ , I had a dress to sew.

::

::

Most girls around here adapted their own method of survival, you had too in order to deal with the Fangers. Anna was obedient, I was a smart aleck, Bobby was meek and Goldilocks was by the book. But Bella, she surprised me.

I had heard about seductresses, whores, or whatever you call them, but I had never seen one in action. It was no wonder Bella was so confident in herself, she had Jake and Trevor wrapped around her finger… in a certain way.

Yes, vampires are sexual creatures but I never suspected that playing into that game was actually beneficial. For the past hour, while the other girls and I were left to chores, Bella spent the majority of her time sitting in Trevor's lap, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. We weren't allowed to go very far sexually here, but I guess Bella found a way to bend that rule. She even hitched her dress so that it rose above her thighs whenever she sat.

 _No wonder she's jealous of me,_ she actually wants to be the favorite.

Another hour passed and we breaked for lunch. During lunch period, we had to actually make our own dishes since the Fangers never bothered. Sometimes they ate food, but I was certain the only did it for recreational purposes since they don't actually _need_ to. I don't know who they fed off of for blood, but we weren't it so I also didn't care.

While I lazily chopped away at my soggy tomato, I spotted another one rolling onto my mat out of my peripheral. I knew it was bait for something, and me being the curious cat I was took it by glancing upwards. Almost immediately I met Bella's eyes just as she was retracting her hand. Then as expected she began to move from her station.

I grabbed her overripe vegetable, or fruit, whatever, and prepared to hand it back to her. "He likes me more you know." Bella smirked, standing beside me but making no move to retrieve her stowaway tomato.

The muscles around my left eye twitched in response, "is that so?"

"I'm never beaten, or yelled out, or punished. And I don't have nearly as much work." _Maker_ , she was bragging; and on top of that was expecting me to feel jealous and substandard. Unbeknownst to my thoughts, Bella continued, "you know if you gave in, and actually reciprocated what is expected of us as humans, then that little bite this morning would not have happened."

She gave me much food for thought, category 3s were basically pleasure beings-for blood, sex, and everything in-between.

But does giving in really work?

Then, a funny thought popped into my head. I saw Bella's face twist in confusion at my tongue-in-cheek grin, "if I gave in, you'd have no lap to sit on."

It took everything in my mental strength to keep from laughing in her face. My fist balled, my shoulders spazzed, but I kept it in, I ignored the building laughter. Bella literally caught her breath, her lip dropping in an inhale.

Surprisingly, she didn't explode on me, " _that's_ what you focus on?"

"What? You told me all that to help me?" I could hit her right in her freckled face.

"I saw you staring, you were surely thinking of _something_." She crossed her arms as if she had reached a point or something, but I wasn't staring for _advice._

I matched her stare, my teeth grinding on my bottom lip menacingly, "the only thing I was thinking was 'wow, I've never seen a whore in action before'". Cynical I know, but it was worth it after all the beating I took this morning.

Bella sucked in a long breath through her nostrils, I could tell that she was building up for an eruption. The rage radiated off of her body and made the girls around us tense, except Goldilocks, who felt it was fitting to speak up; "Bella."

Said girl grew rampant, her eyes burned with smoldering fire and her lips parted revealing grinding teeth. Then she shoved, growling as she did so. My back hit the counter, forcing an outcry, partly from pain and partly from loss of air.

I glanced up to see Bella literally panting, her breaths high and thundering, her teeth baring, she looked like a Fanger, despite the obvious. I could tell she was getting ready to strike once more and I stood my ground; this was not going to be like last time.

Bella pounced and I matched her, the first punch was a miss, the second hit her shoulder, and the third met my chest causing me to wheeze while Bella tangled her arms with mine. We fought for an advantage, not caring that we had tumbled to the floor in a ball of grunts and screeches. Bella took the defensive, grasping desperately for my wrist to stop the onslaught. With the strength of my legs I rolled over her hips, tackling her down, the back of her head hitting the edge of metal trays causing it to flip over in a loud wrangle of metal. On and on we wrestled, each gaining and losing, kicking, punching and screaming.

Goldilocks was yellowing incoherent words but it wasn't enough to stop us, not until Bella had been yanked from on top of me. I let out a cry as tough, grippy hands clenched over my shoulders and pulled me to my feet.

"That is enough!" Trevor's voice pierced the air from behind me, and I watched as Bella grew silent in Jake's grasp.

"You two have a death wish don't ya?" Jake laughed, clearly finding this more amusing than it should be.

I scoffed, still running off of the adrenaline rush, "she started it, with that stupid tomato move." My breaths were fast and hot, and my heart rate sped up to match them. Fire razed through my veins and clouded my thinking.

"Tomato move?" Jake belted another laugh and Bella hung her head even lower, "how stupid would we look? Killing our two best girls for fighting over a tomato? Wardingly would have our heads!"

"So what do we do with them?" Trevor probably wanted to kill me, he had said so just hours prior to this whole ordeal.

"They seemed to have beaten each other up pretty good already, and with two days left we can't injure them that much," Jake voiced his thoughts and I found it crazy at how much he cared about selling us-this truly was a business after all, "guess we'll take'em to the chamber!"

And so we were dragged away. The "chamber" was just an empty room with gray walls and no windows, it served as the sensory deprivation prison. The Fangers knew how weak the human brain was, how easily it crumbled, so they used sensory deprivations in order to tear the mind down faster. I heard that a person loses their identity in rooms like these, they become vegetables.

Bella was tossed into one room, and couple doors down Jake welcomed me to another, "see you 48 hours ladies!"

After rolling helplessly on the floor from Trevor's toss, Jake slammed the door shut and I was once again left in silence. The room wasn't completely dark, but it was devoid of all color, there was no stimulation, just four walls that seemed to inch closure by the minute.

Once again I was left alone, and you know what the worst part was? My own thoughts.

I lost track of time in there but I assumed that after a few hours even the demons in my head got bored. How many times could I remix memories? How many ways could I think about Anna? About my future?

I resorted to pacing, hoping it would burn off the lingering adrenaline and hunger pains. Once I grew numb to it, I slept; my back pressed against the achromatic wall as I drifted in and out. It was funny, I remember complaining at how I never got any sleep, but when I finally had the time to my body was too bored.

I sat dorment, my mind officially in a fuzz. I tried to hallucinate, suddenly hoping that something would keep me occupied, but not even my brain could come up with something creative.

And then a stream of gold light slithered down the wall across from me. _How peculiar_ , it appeared from the nothingness and was even expanding, stretching out across the floor in a cloud of dust. I felt like a moth, letting the growing light capture and control me.

Until it was all ruined as the silhouette of a man stepped into view, "still alive?"

A sudden rush of memories, of _life_ , and I suddenly remembered that I was still on the top floor, just in a room closed off to the rest of the house.

"48 hours won't kill me." Hunger makes you grouchy.

Jake chuckled then unclipped a bottle from his hip; _water_.

"Good, because it's time for you to leave."

My heart sank, it plummeted in my gut and left me sputtering. That's right, my time here was over. The realization crashed on my mind and forced a wave of coldness down my skin; I shivered, my knees buckled and I sucked in harsh, raspy breaths. Is this what a attack felt like? Blood pounded in my ears. My feet tingled, and my chest tightened. Fear, panic, and nausea swirled in my soul and flushed in my brain. I was doomed, there was no hope for me anymore.

A felt palms clenching around my shoulders, they guided me, out to _somewhere_. I felt my feet moving but I couldn't _feel_ the floor. All I could feel was an intense dread. The world around me spun, _slowly_ , then it sped up in rushes and stopped.

It all _stopped_.

My eyelids fluttered as I saw nothing but red.

 _Red_. It looked like paint, and it coated wood.

A door, no, _the_ door, the one leading downstairs.

Jake muttered a curse and he shifted around me to open it, welcoming us to a face. I recognized the sunken eyes, the tight lip, and the skinny fracture.

 _Wardingly_.

"She's a 'lil stiff now, but she did OK. She had her fits like you warned me about." Jake shrugged, moving to stuff his hands in his jean pockets.

Wardingly grumbled something, then she smooth a hand down her dark thin hair and exhaled, "that happens to all of them," her voice was still raspy low, "I take it she's still fit for the royals?"

"I'm taking her to you arent I?"

Wardingly twitched to smile until something caught her eye, a skinny hand hand lifted and reached for my neck. I felt the tip of her fingers grasping at the white patch on my neck before she promptly ripped it off.

"Like I said," Jake responded to her glare, "fits."

"Come on." Wardingly beckoned me over and I followed suit, suddenly relieved that I was away from Jake, that red door and all of the upstairs.

She led me into the main household bathroom and forced me in a chair. It was auction day, we had to look our best. "That's the one." I heard Wardingly saying to one of the servants, I guess informing her that I was in a league all to myself.

To my left was Bobby, looking far too much alive. A row down was Slap-girl, the swelling was gone but the discoloration still lingered, that is, until a servant covered it up with a cream. I wanted to look more but a woman behind me twisted my chair and I was forced to endure my own reflection. And I looked _awful_.

Black streaks marked my cheeks and shoulders, my collarbone had dried blood over it and so did parts of my face. My eyes had sunk in, and my lips were swollen pink. Dirt, dust, and _gook_ tangled in my hair, making me look like I rolled one-too-many times on a grimy floor. I guess _technically_ I did, two days ago.

In just two hours of scrubbing, pinching, and other methods of contact the servants had finally made me look presentable. My hair was back to its usual short length and it was tamed enough to actually see my ringlet curl pattern. My skin obtained its normal warmth and my face was prepped with simple makeup.

I looked natural, plain even, despite them once again showering me in compliments.

The servants garbed me in a navy maxi-dress, made from a thin polyester. It was a simple design, despite the plunging neckline and spaghetti straps. I had a flat bosom which they said flattered the deep V-neck but I saw no appeal in seeing my ribs.

"Oh that back is breathtaking." One woman commented, referring to the criss-cross of straps along my spine.

When I was cleared, they led me back to Wardingly who waited paitently in the foyer. "There's the Raven I wanted I see." We locked eyes, mine dark and threatening and hers filled with amusement. Beside her was Bella, flaunting a yellow short dress that showed more back than mine did.

We met gazes, but didn't speak. To be frank, she looked too worn out to talk. Our gazes didn't break until Wardingly deliberately stepped into view and leaned forward. I felt bony fingers prodding in my hair and I realized she was fixing the 'W' charm in my curls. "You know what this means by the way?"

"Yes." I kept my response plain.

"I chose you specifically."

"You expect me to thank you?" I was feeling strangely confident, maybe it was the dress and makeup, but I felt empowered in a weird way. I was no longer under Wardingly.

I was owned by a _royal_.

"I expect you to appreciate the fact that I think about you." The tone of Wardingly's voice made me uneasy, like she still found all of this entertaining. "Just watch," she challenged, "you're gonna miss me."

My lips tightened, my eyebrows furrowed and my fists clenched, "I spent 17 years of my life in this hell. Trust me, I'm delighted to leave."

Wardingly twirled a moist curl between her fingertips, pulling it straight from my scalp, "I'm all you know. I taught you everything-gave you everything. You will have no choice but to miss me."

Maybe she right, but I vowed to do everything in my power to not fall for her words, "if you're resorting to love, what I feel for you is far from it."

"There is no love in this world child, now get your ass in that truck."

And so we were all ushered out into the warm nightly air. The house was air-conditioned, but nothing compared to the fresh oxygen outside. I craved it so much I even spared a few moments to gulp it down my lungs.

"What was that about?" Bobby asked me. It must've took me a while to respond because she shoved a bony shoulder into my side.

"With Wardingly?" My tone was distant and bored, making it clear that I was more interested in staring out the window.

There was a hiss in the seatrow behind me, and one glance over I saw Goldilocks mouthing a word.

"Correction, _Ms_." I honestly just went back and forth between using an honorific and not using it, but it satisfied the blonde behind me. "What you saw was normal. Wardingly has a temper but she likes talking."

"But you talked back?" Bobby stared at me with brown doe-eyes and a pouty face, at least it looked pouty in the dark lighting.

"It took a while, but I guess Wardingly eventually realized that no amount of beating could stop me from talking." I could not be broken, no matter how hard she tried, I could not be silent.

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you." The girl beside me shook her in a chuckle, "if it was me I'd be dead."

"Perhaps." I kept my response short, not wanting to explain the details of our twisted relationship. In simple terms, it came down to the fact that Wardingly cared about me-even if that was hard to believe.

For it being my first car ride, it didn't last very long, at least I was able to relish in the silence of it.

The door on my side opened and we were all ushered out. Some girls gasped, others mumbled words of appreciation, but I, I just frowned. Another columned mansion, were all buildings so cookie-cutter?

"It's so grand." Bobby murmured in a breathy sigh, and I guess I could agree with her there. The building itself bore a yellowish paint that appeared gold with all the sidewalk lamps. And glass windows were fitted to match evenly and parallel, even the door was center to the four cement columns before it. Wardingly picked to walk on my left and led our small group of beauties down the cobblestone passageway. The door was open and it welcomed us to a golden atrium.

Music, drinks, and the laughter of people set the ambiance. These auctions were a popular affair, but I never expected them to be so… wealthy.

One would have no idea that this was all a set up to sell young human girls and boys to be used and abused.

"Ellen Wardingly!" A man ran up to greet the woman beside me, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her left cheek. "You have the highest rating you know that?"

"Counting on it." _Ellen_ Wardingly said, her hand delicately resting on the man's shoulder, "I brought a special one today. You won't believe where she'll be going."

"Where?" The man answered quickly, a bit too excited for my taste.

"Two words, royal status." Wardingly's arm stretched out and her fingers curled around my wrist tightly. Then I was tugged and forced before the man.

"She's not like one I've ever seen before. Ellen this is amazing for you." I felt hands cup my cheeks, and I forced to step even closer. The man's bronze eyes pierced my own, as if he couldn't believe the green color.

"You don't need to count every swirl in her eyes, but know that they're there." Wardingly played with my hair once again, twirling and untwirling a corkscrew.

Once the man released me from his grasp he took a moment to peer over the other girls, "they're all beautiful this year, it's a good season."

"It's a _royal_ season."

Wardingly led us down a hallway then instructed us to wait in a holding area. Which was just a room with multiple seating arrangements and a fanger taking notes. "Listen out for your names please, and don't make me come back here," she demanded, then left without a moment's notice.

"Royal this! Royal that!" Bella mocked in my ear as she turned a heel to march over to a lone chair. I ignored her for the time being, deciding instead to take a tally on my surroundings. A couple of other humans were in here as well, two boys and a three girls. They were all dressed nicely, but their skin was marked up and their eyes carried no life in them. Is this what a normal human looks like? A walking broken soul?

"You're the lucky ones." The voice of the fanger woman whispered from behind me, I guess she caught on to my staring.

"No human is lucky, it doesn't matter where we come from." I bit back more negativities, there was no use in trying to piss off a fanger I didn't even know.

"Oh, a feisty one," she laughed, " _Wardinglys_."

As if all of us acted like spoiled brats, maybe we did; but I was just trying to defend my race.

"So this is it?" Slap-girl murmured, sitting on a velvet couch in disdain. "It's all happening so fast."

"It'll be alright Jess." Goldilocks plopped her weight beside the girl and pivoted to rub her back, "we're here because we're ready."

"I'm going to miss you guys." Slap-girl parted her lips to say a few more words but the fanger behind me spoke first, "Jessica Wardingly."

"So fast." Was Slap-girl-Jessica's last words before she rose to her feet and strolled out of the room.

Absently, my brain formulated different scenarios of my parting. Some included an applause of some sort. A rush of people trying to see me. And even a quiet, calm exit beside the prince himself. None of them made total sense but it kept my mind occupied.

"Scarlett Wardingly."

Goldilocks jumped to her feet at her name and scurried out the door, was that excitement or anxiousness?

"Brecklyn Wardingly."

Next was Bobby, but before she left she wrapped a small arm around my shoulders, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking to me, you're a nice girl Raven."

I wanted to say something in response but the fanger behind us started to get rather annoyed so she quickened her pace to leave. I felt a wave of worry, it was intense and it made my eyes water; she's too sweet for this world.

Now that it was down to just me and Bella, a mental race had begun. Who was going to be released first? I already knew where I was going, but Bella was hellbent on following my trail.

Oh how funny it would be if she was _actually_ sold to a noble personnel? I would never live it down. Even worse, I would see her more often than not. There would be no rules to stop our feuds, no punishment for fighting.

We could actually get away with killing each other if we dare saw each other again. It was terrifying yet oddly satisfied my resentment for her.

"Bella Wardingly." _Dammit, I wanted to go first!_

Bella jumped to her feet, preppy as usual. She skipped over towards the door but not without flashing a toothy grin in my direction, "frown all you want, I'll be back to kick your ass."

"You'll only dream to." It was all I could say, and it was lame!

I wanted to ask the spectating fanger the real odds of her getting purchased by a noble. Could I realistically see her again? Or any of them? What were the odds of them all dying in a few weeks? Would I be killed off?

So many questions and no way to answer them. So many stories to tell but no one to write them. It was disheartening to say the least, and the fact that- "Raven Wardingly."

That was my name, but my brain was too cloudy to react. I was having another moment-real voice, or not real voice?

"Raven Wardingly!"

 _Real voice!_ My nostrils flared as I sucked in a breath, but again I was too slow and a rather frazzled Wardingly stomped into the room.

"Raven!"

My heart sunk.

My chest tightened.

My brain yelled the words: _shit, shit shit!_

* * *

AU: Hehe... share your thoughts on this one.


	5. Running

**_AU: A long wait but I hope it is worth it! This is a good chapter you guys, I'm proud of it._**

* * *

 _So many questions and no way to answer them. So many stories to tell but no one to write them. It was disheartening to say the least, and the fact that- "Raven Wardingly."_

 _That was my name, but my brain was too cloudy to react. I was having another moment-real voice, or not real voice?_

 _"Raven Wardingly!"_

 _Real voice! My nostrils flared as I sucked in a breath, but again I was too slow and a rather frazzled Wardingly stomped into the room._

 _"Raven!"_

I was up and bouncing on the balls of my feet by the time Wardingly marched up and snatched a fistful of my tangled coiffure, "what did I say?"

My brain screamed for me not to counter her words, if I wished to live any longer, being insolent was not going to grant it; "my name."

So the words had slipped before I could catch them. The weight of my mistake had me shriveling, any spark of brash dissipating like mist in a full moon.

Wardingly's pressuring eyes were locked onto mine, expectant, waiting… Waiting on what?

 _For me to speak_. My brain reeled back in realization that if I took her bait she would crucify me right then and there. At this point I could practically _taste_ the feeling of freedom, of being away from her manor. My future was uncertain but I was _sanguine_ on the fact that it would be better than living under Wardingly.

I watched her eyelids lower in concentration, searching for a rationality to slay me where I stood. I had to admit, I dug myself holes, but the fanger didn't give me enough credit in situations like these.

"Ellen!"

 _Oh, thank the maker_. I exhaled a stiff breath, not yet wanting to appear that I was relieved for the distraction. Wardingly was adamant on keeping her grip in my scalp tight, but her gaze did flater, oscillating between the man beside her and me.

"Ellen." The fanger who I had met in the foyer coaxed Wardingly into releasing my hair. He even went as far as to drape an arm over her shoulders, "you wouldn't to kill your first royal product?"

Color returned to my eyes, now suddenly burning and on the brink of tears from the pain of her hold; Wardingly sighed into the man's touch, her icy expression blending into one of more lax. The fanger was a psychopath but she calmed a quickly-a propensity that I soon learned to take advantage of.

"Sebastian, take her away."

I let the man lead me from the room out into the commotion of vampires laughing, drinking, and swaying about. For a moment my heart jumped at the idea of my exit going unnoticed by the crowd. A thousand glowing eyes piercing into my soul would only feed the growing anxiety, and my brain feared another attack.

"The last Wardingly."

A ghostly voice behind me murmured; more whispers of similar tone followed suit until the whole room was brimming in whispers. Eyes, gold and bronze alike stayed locked on my frame as I drifted through the slowly parting crowd alongside Sebastian. My appearance caused such a stickler in the gathering that even the music had paused.

 _Oh, Maker_ \- my moral sense forced my eyes low, and I kept my shoulders slump. I wanted to disappear, to slip away into thin air and never be seen or _thought about_ again.

"Her eyes."

 _Dammit_ , I strained more, my vision blotting as an attempt to lower my lids without closing them. Sebastian curled his palm around my arm, coercing me left then sharply right. "Where is he?"

"Didn't show up, I had to come in his honor." A voice slurred, "I'll take that one off your hands."

I felt nails digging into my skin as Sebastian tugged me closer, "show me your seal."

Silence took up the space between us and I had just about memorized the repeating geometric shapes on the marble floor. After a few seconds however, Sebastian released his gripped from throbbing limb, "alright then. See to it that she gets there… in one piece."

The fanger before us beckoned me over-which I only caught in my peripheral-and I willingly stepped closer.

"I'll come back with a receipt like usual, save a drink for me won't ya?" The fanger shifted right and raised his chin, "Dan! Matt! We're leaving."

"Already?"

"She's here."

Two more men joined us, albeit grumbling and clearly interrupted. Part of me regretted not glancing up to see their faces, despite the alleviation of not hearing more comments about my _stupid_ eyes.

We were walking but I couldn't put together where, or in what direction. When the air around me iced and whipped my skin I knew were outside, but it was only for a short amount of time before once again I was engulfed in warmth.

And darkness, I took advantage of the obscurity to take in my surroundings, a window to my left, a door handle, cotton seats, a _car_.

My second car ride, but this one wasn't consumed in silence.

"Did you see that girl Sarah? A total bombshell."

"Tell me about it."

"'Heard she's a total nutcase though."

"Those are the best ones."

"You're crazy!"

This conversation left me jaded, I appreciated being in the background for once, but if I could cut off my ears I would.

"Is it just me, or are those Wardinglys actually hot this year?"

"No one wants to here you fap, human-lover."

"Hey! I was making point."

"Isn't the one in the car a Wardingly?"

"I dunno."

Silence. When it drew on for too long I looked up to see four golden pupils, two on my left and the others in front of me, prying into me.

"Woah, check out those orbs."

"She's a beauty."

"Hey what did I say?!"

"How 'bout you stop listening then!" I watched with faint nervousness as the eyes to my left flickered downward, eyeing something they liked, "besides, I don't need to _fap_ , the real thing's right here."

A hand manifested from the shadows and seized my thigh, clutching it through the fabric of my dress.

My heart plunged deep into my gut, forcing a shaky, timorous yelp. Panic struck my lungs, making them tighten and heave. I could feel his face approaching mine, and when the moonlight illuminated his features, my brain screamed that he was too close. _Maker_ , I feel like I was suffocating.

When I felt his hot breath scold my jaw, a voice rang out,

"Matt! You can't! She's going to the prince, they'll kill us if she's ruined."

"Who said I was ruining her?"

"Do _not_ touch that bitch Matt. Not that one."

"Ack, damn you guys."

The car jerked into a stop, and the driver swung his door open, "we're here."

I was dragged out from the car by my pursuer and forced into the cold, nightly atmosphere. My surroundings were casted in shadows but it appeared that we were in a driveway; my eyes followed the direction of the stone roadway, shaped by an array round bushes adjacent to one another and led to a front of a building that did not have any columns.

Instead, double doors of a dark oak stood under a covered curved porch, flanked by two tall pots filled with shrubs. The building itself was a smooth sandy color, with two levels of symmetrical windows-the bottom row in particular were placed beneath brick arches. What caught my attention specifically was the fact that building was composed of unique shapes and jutted out in different areas. It was an architecture I could admire for hours.

"The Colemans. I haven't seen them in a while." There was a puff white air floating to my right.

"I haven't seen their _sister_ in a while."

"You're disgusting!"

"Like you haven't dreamed of her either!"

More senseless, heated, bickering. It was driving my brain into a frenzy but at least they were distracted. My eyes flickered about, and I caught sight of an opening, a thick naked forest. I felt drawn to the woods, entranced by the idea of running.

 _I can run away_. It was a small idea, but it was enough of a thought to get my feet moving. I took a minuscule step, then another, and when the fangers continued to bicker behind me; I bolted.

The wind picked up and whipped in my ears, a nod to how fast I was going, but I prayed that it was fast enough.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. A strong forced snagged on my dress from behind and I was yanked back in a mess of cries and grunts. Forcing myself upwards, I peered over my shoulder to see the face of a devil: black, spider-like veins crawled from under his dilated onyx eyes. His lips were parted wide, making room for the growing canines.

I reached a hand behind me feeling around to grab a hold of something sharp. _A stake_. Thank the Maker for all the books I snuck into my room, humans weren't allowed to read but my brain just couldn't allow me to be in the dark, I had to learn about the world around me.

But it payed off; I grabbed the stick and slammed it down onto the fanger's arm. The force of it split the branch against his skin, and splinters edged into his pores, causing him to howl. Vampires were weak to wood, even sticks could cause great pain.

The fanger jerked his hand back and I took advantage of the release by crawling to my feet and sprinting again.

"Stop! She knows how to fight back! She's running into that forest for a reason!"

"Dammit, dammit! What do we do?"

"She's on their property now, they'll find her."

Dry branches and fresh thorns nicked my skin but I kept running. Holding my dress by the bundles as I took a left and continued onward. I may have been skinny, but I was terribly out of shape. My muscles were burning and my lungs were giving in. I couldn't breath, not while the cold air choked my throat and froze my skin.

I had to stop.

I practically fell in a mound of dead leaves gasping desperately. _Maker_ , even wheezing pained my chest. I could feel my heart rate pulsating in my fingertips and it thundered in my ears - which were red by the way. Then I heard a rustle of leaves behind me.

New adrenaline fed into my movements as I forced myself to my feet. No way I could rest now. Then I realized, there was movement _everywhere_. Leaves rustled, I felt a presence behind me, then beside me and out front.

My senses went haywire, trying desperately to pinpoint the instigator. My feet shuffled left, then right, I turned on my heels and swiveled around. Everywhere I looked there was emptiness, left, right, around, there was no one to be seen.

No one. Just naked trees, dead leaves, and dark shadows. Left, right, around -

"Hello there."

- _BEHIND_!

Lightening jolted up my spine, forcing a scream as I jumped and stumbled away from the voice. I whipped around, not caring that my back had now collided into the trunk of a leaning tree.

I expected Matt, or Dan, or _whoever_ that other fanger was, but instead, a youthful looking man stood casually before me, keeping me locked in his snide, smoldering blue gaze.

Wait, _blue_? I blinked once or twice at the discovery of his glowing blue eyes. Fangers didn't have blue eyes, they were supposed to be bronze, yet his eyes were glowing like a fanger -

"You don't look like one of ours."

My rambling thoughts ceased the moment he spoke again, in a questioning tone, his head cocking. His right eye twitched and a thick eyebrow furrowed challengingly. I took the moment of silence as an opportunity to glance over his features, his skin was a light complexion, the moonlight giving him icy undertones. The man had a strong bone structure with high cheekbones, a butting nose and a solid jaw line. And his hair, it was a dirty blonde to say the least and styled in a disarray of waves, straight pieces and uneven shapes.

I usually didn't pay attention to the details but something about the fanger before me was captivating. Then, he smirked. "Where did you come from?"

At my defiance to speak his blue gaze grew intense and narrow, "not up for a chat? Guess I'll have to kill you early."

Once he took a strong step forward, my arm jutted out before me, "back there! I was running."

The man cocked his head once more and chuckled, "where to?"

"Nowhere," my voice raised slightly in pitch before I coward, "just… running."

Something in his gaze wavered, but I couldn't pinpoint it, not while his dark lashes lidded. "Would you believe me if I said the same thing for myself? Not literally but, metaphorically." Something in his voice was distance, and breathy, even his eyes were glossy.

Then he reached into his jacket and pulled out a silver canister, a drinking flask.

I almost blurted out the obvious, but I held myself back enough to whisper the breathy revelation; "you're drunk."

"You're observant." He retorted with a twitch of his eyebrows then unscrewed the flask with his teeth and threw his head back.

My fingers fiddled lightly, suddenly more uncomfortable than before, nothing in this situation was going to work out in my favor. Dan, Matt, and _whoever_ were still back there, and this guy was drunk and staring at my hungrily. This wasn't how I imagined things to play out.

I heard a mewling sound from the drunk fanger and my thoughts hit a pause. "Running, running away from your problems, away from life. Causing troubles and leaving destruction. Everything I touch is… bathed in recklessness. It's reckless."

For a moment it seemed he wasn't even talking to me, even his gaze diverged left, staring absently at something. I almost made a move to slip away until his blue orbs snapped back to me. "What's your name?"

Something in my brain alarmed with realization that he was suddenly closer than before, I could smell the potent _reek_ of whiskey.

"Raven."

He licked his lips, "what are you afraid of Raven?"

I felt taken aback, it was a question that I had once pondered for hours over. Was it death? Living in this world? Being abused? Or Alone?

"Is it me?"

My eyelids fluttered as my vision focused back on his face and there I saw his struggling expression. Eyebrows knitting together then releasing, his jaw clenching once or twice.

"Is it death?"

"No." Now it was his turn to appear stomped. He had threatening to kill me just moments prior but I was not afraid of that outcome. "I don't know what I'm scared of, but it's not you."

I used the word _you_ as a way to explain his _kind_ , but I guess in a drunken state that went over his head, "not me? Not while I'm standing here, looming over your presence deciding whether or not I want to kill you?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

His bottom lip quivered, making his jaw seem disconnected, "I'm not sure."

He was closer now, but my brain couldn't remember him ever moving. "I can't be what they want Raven? I can't _be_ the nice guy? But I want to." His hands were clasped around my forearms before I could register the movement, and he _squeezed._

"You don't have to kill me." My voice grew unsteady, it wobbled as I struggled to hold back tears and think of a way out. I had to rely on my effrontery, to trip him up once more so he could let me go.

"It's who I _am_ ," he released his grip and dipped his head low, struggling on what to say next.

I took this chance to make a move and slip away. I made it over to another tree before he appeared before me again, now more focused than before. His nose flared slightly as his eyes narrowed in… _agitation_.

" _Don't move_."

There it was, the wave of heat rose from my gut and stilled my movements, but only for a moment, before I gained control again.

But I couldn't let it show, I had to act, so I pretended to struggle. For a moment he seemed confused, then smirked and once again unscrewed his flask.

He tipped the metal container toward me in a feint offering before chuckling and taking a sip - that _asshole_.

"I have a secret. A big one, so big it could shake the world! But I never thought about it. Not until you appeared and made me… made me… _think_."

It was now that I started to imagine the ways I could've gotten out of this situation; I could've grabbed a branch and swung it. Though his movements seemed sharper than the fangers from before but I could've tried.

" _You_ represent my crossroads. Do I kill you? Do I not kill you? You said I don't have to but I do. I do because I'm not _human_ Raven. And I miss it." I felt his hands grazing my cheek, his fingers stiff and cold like ice.

"Did you hear me? I said… I said I miss it! _That_ is my secret!"

I felt something in my chest drop, I felt my blood draining and my brain short circuited at his outburst. He missed being… _human?_ What did that even mean? What fanger says that?

Suddenly, I felt scared, more scared than I have ever felt in my life because I couldn't process his words. I glanced up at his face with saturated eyes, "what… what are you?"

I had to know the truth. I had to know why he said that -

His eyes faded into a black, murky color, and veins crawled out onto his cheeks, "what am I?" His own words triggered a sideways grin and I blinked at the sight of pointed glossy fangs, "I'm a vampire."

 _Oh no_ , he stalked closer and reached for a tight hold on my shoulders. His compulsion suddenly forgotten as I shuddered back and stomped my feet, fleetingly, anything to fight his grip.

It wouldn't matter anyway, he was drunk and was already set on a new task.

"No, no, no! No!" I wailed, my last exclaim coming out in a singsong scream. But it was too late, his mouth had already clasped over my neck, and his teeth were sinking into my skin.

Struggling only made the pain worse but I was already panicking, bawling, and scrambling in his hold.

The feeling was vague but his right hand had removed itself from my shoulders and was now coursing through my hair, trying to keep my head steady, then I heard a popping noise by my ear. I felt his mouth pull back from my neck and he pushed me away to inspect the object in his hand.

My knees buckled once and I crumbled into the pile of leaves whilst clapping a hand over the bloody wound. I felt weak, and delirious, and something in my brain marveled at how the world spun around me.

"The hell?" Blood, _my_ _blood_ , sputtered from his lips and coated his chin as he stared at the pendent in his palm.

 _That's right_ , it was the Wardingly hairpiece, the one that proved that I was an object of the royals.

"A 'W'?"

"Wardingly." I corrected, somehow able to form words and use my voice, even if it was weak.

"I gave her this." He muttered, the realization suddenly hitting his face. When he glanced up, the drunken haze now gone, he appeared… _normal_. "Dammit, dammit, Kyle you ruined it again!"

My body convulsed, and I wretched forward, struggling to stay awake. Even as I blinked a hundred times the weight of sleep became too overbearing… I was losing consciousness.

"No - wait!" The fanger stomped forward but I had already fallen, "please don't die."

My head hit something, but I couldn't tell what, not while the world was fading into black, not while the voice of the man above me echoed away into… _nothingness_.

 _ **AU: As always, thank you so much for reading! List your thoughts in the comments!**_


	6. The Family From Hell

**AU: Happy 2019! I wanted this out by Christmas but it took me longer than expected 0.0. Anywho! Hope you enjoy! Definitely picking the plot up from here ;))**

* * *

Darkness, this is what death felt like like? A silent, dark consciousness. I couldn't feel, or hear, or smell; I felt trapped yet at the same time was at peace.

Until suddenly I heard voices. Not like the raspy, tormenting ones in my head, but mumbled nothingness. Perhaps this was the afterlife? Or maybe my soul is adrift somewhere and I cannot grasp it.

"Damn it!"

That wasn't me, nor was it a mumble. In an instant, a blaring red light illuminated the darkness as an echoing scream buzzed in my ears. I felt like I was suffocating… I needed to… breath!

I exhaled so much air it chilled my throat and left me wheezing. I felt a jaring panic enter my chest, throwing off my equilibrium, and causing a whirlwind of dizziness. After a moment, after my vision stabilized, I focused on the deep brown, waffle-shaped wood above me. It was a ceiling, a coffered ceiling to be precise.

Wait, who's ceiling?

"Ack, you're getting blood everywhere!"

I shut my eyes quickly as the sound of the awfully familiar voice drew closer, and after a minute I felt a finger prodding at the towel under my neck. "Hmph, I have to say I'm impressed with myself. Now are you gonna get up or do I have to call your bluff?"

It sounded threatening enough so I fluttered my eyelids awake. 

"Ah! Perfect, look at you… all upset with me."

Was I? I honestly felt more confused than anything. "What did you do to me?" It hurt to talk but I needed to remember last night.

"I bit you. God, you were much smarter yesterday." The fanger was reviling but I didn't let it get to me.

"What? I-I, I don't-"

I shut my mouth so hard, it clicked my teeth when I saw his face draw nearer. His blue eyes were dark, and his pupils had dilated. There was a mental tug, and I felt a sudden snap to attention,

"We met in the woods. You were running. I attacked you. Then I found out you were the precious little gem I ordered a week ago, so I killed the drunkards who brought you out of spite and now your here. Stop asking dumb questions, shut your mouth and relax."

I inhaled and kept eye contact until he straightened his stance and released the visual hold. Though his words had no effect, I felt calmer in a sense that I had a summary of last night.

"Now-"

"Kyle!"

I jumped at the scream, but Kyle jutted his hands into his pockets and sighed, "Kyle!" Another yell, this one angrier than the last,

"KYLE LUCIDIOUS COLEMAN!"

At that, Kyle whipped around to greet a wild, frenzied blonde before him, "oh! Dearest baby sister, in a house full of vampires with special vampire abilities… you don't need to yell."

I shifted my weight to one foot as I glanced around Kyle to peak at the girl. I would never bring myself to say it out loud, but in today's standards she was definitely pretty. She had pale skin, light dusty freckles, and icy blonde-hair. And like Kyle, her eyes had a captivating blue color to them.

At the same time, she looked insane.

"Even if I had whispered you would still ignore me!"

I saw Kyle's shoulders slump in a mock defeat as the girl continued, "anyway, I meant to inform you that I am tired of your nightly outings! You cannot keep coming back here reeking of alcohol, sex, and-" in half a second her eyes averted to me, "blood!"

She shoved Kyle aside and gave me a look over, "who is she?"

"She? Oh, this! This is the surprise! You know the one I told you about for brother?"

"Yes, when you were plastered and on one of your antics?"

"Jokes on you! I was actually sober enough to be telling the truth, and you were all for it." Kyle shifted his way over to me and placed a warming hand on my shoulder.

"I was all for it because you were drunk Kyle, you were never supposed to act on it! Do you know what else we could've done with that money?" The girl furrowed her brows, and buried her fists in her hips. But Kyle seemed unfazed by her behavior, "Patty, no amount of expensive dresses is ever going to get a man to love you."

His fingers clenched my skin as he stifled a laugh, "besides, Christian needs a pretty girl like this one to accompany him in all his lonely wet dreams." As if his touch wasn't enough, Kyle bent forward and mouthed on my ear lobe.

The angry blonde, Patty, smirked at me uncomfortably but quickly snapped back a remark, "it's not a good joke! She'll be dead before the day is out."

"Place your bets little sister, but I doubt he'll waste a quarter-million. You see Patty, that is the joke."

"You're a complete tosser, a tyrant of this family! I hope Christian kicks your ass one day Kyle." A toss of blonde curls and the fanger was on her way, spouting insults at her brother as she went.

Kyle shrugged once again and backed off of me, "Pattison, a demon for a sister. I suggest you stay clear if you value your limbs."

I knew she wouldn't kill me, at least from what Wardingly had taught me, other fangers had no rights unless they owned you; but maybe those rules didn't apply to the royals? Kyle shifted on his heels and faced me, his frosty eyes flickering downward then up, "but you're only halfway there, time to meet the other Coleman sibling."

If I had to describe how I felt, it would be in pain and terrified. Endless voices screamed in my brain with theories, various plans and assumptions about my future life; it made it hard to concentrate. Even as Kyle mumbled some words, I couldn't grasp them.

This was so unlike how I expected my first day to be like. There was no lecture or rule book given for me follow, there were no formalities. Kyle, quite diabolically, treated me like a house guest. Should I follow the code and refer to him as sir? Should I hang my head low and walk three steps behind?

As we crossed the hall I tried just that, but Kyle shot a smirk over his shoulder and tugged me forward to match his pace.

"This is the common room. You'll probably be here often."

I glanced around at the old-style, reddish decor and took in the grand space. Couches with burgundy pillows sat along the walls, a large table with four chairs took up the middle, and a grand fireplace, flanked by bookshelves was pushed into a far wall. We trekked through quickly so that was all I could gather.

"Stop here." Kyle thrusted his palm out, jabbing me in the gut as he continued forward.

"Brother! Great news, I did the thing."

"What thing?" The voice that responded was husky and modulated, compared to Kyle's rather eccentric way of speaking.

"The thing I rambled about, the human gift I wanted to buy Christian? Consider it bought."

"You're bluffing."

"See for yourself," Kyle stepped back into view and held an arm out to welcome his brother into the hall.

And when he did, I only had one thought: if suave was a man, it would be this one. Thin but clearly muscular, short brown hair and matching hazel eyes. He had high cheekbones, a straight nose, and a strong jawline that clenched when he saw me.

Unbeknownst to the growing silence, I let my eyes wonder, he wore a navy dress jacket, matching dress pants, and a pale blue collared shirt underneath. Then suddenly, I became self-aware and glanced up to meet his sharp gaze.

Had he been staring at me this whole time?

"I seriously don't see a point to this. We have plenty of humans already."

Kyle clicked his tongue in annoyance, "well now he has a play-thing."

The man flickered his eyes downward, "she's injured."

"Well we had a rough meeting last night."

"-and terrified."

"I said rough." Kyle put an emphasis on his words, but I doubted it helped.

"Give us a moment please." The man fidgeted with the cuff of his jacket absently, now waiting for Kyle to step away.

Said fanger snorted but quickly obliged and started trotting backwards, "suit yourself."

"What's your name?"

Right to the point I see, still I answered just as quickly, "R-Raven."

I hadn't noticed before but he was closer now, and I felt a soft touch tickle down my wounded neck. Though it didn't hurt, I still flinched and pulled away.

"My name's Elijah Coleman, come, let me clean you up."

Obviously I followed despite his oddly nice approach. It wasn't like I had a choice in my decisions anymore, Kyle and his sister would make sure of that. Elijah led me into a room that resembled the common area. A grand onyx fireplace on the left wall with a lounge area to accommodate; open floor space, dark auburn colors, and little lighting. Yet in the very back of the room, promptly catercorner, was a rather monstrous bed with white fluffy sheets and a gray comforter. My face must've exposed my shock because I heard chuckling by my ear,

"I have three siblings and this bed alone could comfortably hold us all." Elijah mused, now guiding me to a sofa.

I watched as he snatched a blanket from a chair, unfolded it, then draped it over my shoulders like a cape. I had kept my silence until now, but that was the last straw, "a blanket?"

"I am offended that the first time you choose to address me it is drenched in skepticism."

I was taken aback but I still responded, "I'm not used to hospitality."

Elijah gathered a tray of first aid items and placed it on the small coffee table that stood between us, then he took a knee before me and frowned, "perhaps if you tell me more about your background I will understand. Here, if I may."

I forced myself to still as his hand lifted and peeled away the cloth still attached to my neck. As he did so, I forced a loc of hair behind my right ear and cocked my head, revealing the 'W' still clipped in my curls. "I'm a Wardingly, pretty self-explanatory."

"I take it you weren't treated well?"

"I don't know what that means." Elijah sprayed a white cloth then began wiping at my wound, forcing a few hisses but nothing else, "I've never been treated well so I have nothing to compare my life to. Hey, why are you doing this?"

Call me suspicious, but my eyes narrowed as the fanger gave a subtle smile, "giving you something to compare."

"But, you're a vampire. You should hate me, you should-"

"I'm sorry, but is there an esoteric rule that commands all vampires must loathe human existence?"

I tried to flinch away as his hand lifted and caressed around my cheek, "you are very aware Raven. I see it in your eyes, you understand so much about this world."

If he was complimenting me, I simply couldn't accept it; I only knew what I saw and right now I felt as if I knew nothing. Just as Kyle's words from last night left me perplexed, Elijah was once again proving that the Coleman's weren't normal vampires.

One wants to be human, and the other cares for humans, everything I ever knew about fangers was now going down the drain. Then a thought popped in my head, making me realize the magnitude of my situation, what if my master felt the same way? Could I live out the rest of days as a free human?

"What about-what about your other brother? The one I was supposedly purchased for."

At first Elijah hesitated, but eventually he sighed and continued his aid on my injury, "Christian is… a unique individual. After the death of his lover he fell into a downward, diabolical spiral. Now all he can really focus on is his lust for power."

"Power?"

Elijah paused, his eyelids lifting to connect his gaze with mine, "Christian is first in line for the throne. However there are some, complications preventing the change of power. He feels that he can gain control through brute force." 

"And where do I come in through all of this?" Quite frankly this was all starting to feel like a personal problem that left no room for humans. What sick game was Kyle playing? Maybe his sister was right, Christian will find no use for me and I will be killed.

"Christian is cruel, ill mannered, and doesn't like being told what to do. I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, our family has been around for a long time. Our backstory involves nothing but hate and cursed doings. Perhaps one day I will share this with you. But for now, Christian is angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps Kyle hopes that you being in his life will bring him happiness."

That wasn't what I was expecting, sure it was my job to bring pleasure to fangers but not in such a way that it will mend family bonds. I was expendable, how could it even make sense that I would be the one to fix the future king of this psychotic world.

"No." I was starting to panic, I couldn't do this, nothing in my life had prepared me for this. Elijah stared at me as if I was the key to fixing all of their problems, "that-that is a family issue. A fanger issue, I can't do anything. I have, I have no output in this situation, I am nothing!"

"Raven." I felt his palm pressing into my shoulder, but his touch did nothing to soothe my racing heart.

"This is sick, all of this, I can't replace his lover! I feel like I'm being used for blackmail." 

"It sounds remarkably like it, but it isn't, not quite."

Out of my peripheral I saw Kyle enter the room, his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face, "more like a cruel plot crafted by a mastermind." Maker, he was arrogant.

My eyes shifted to Elijah who now had his lids lowered and was counting his breathing; then he shrugged, applied an adhesive to the gauze on my neck and finally raised to a relaxed stance. "You're not going to allow me to opt out of this one are you?"

"Brother, you joined me the minute you decided to patch up amber-eyes."

Amber-eyes? I shot Kyle a look, hoping he would take back that stupid nickname, yet he refused to acknowledge me. Before I could say much on the matter Elijah placed a hand on my shoulder and shrugged, again. "Then I guess I have my work cut out for me."

When motioned, I followed Kyle out of the room. I felt like a sheep while blindly following the fanger to my possible doom; and to even think I had actually imagined getting out easy. "I don't like your plan," it was the least I could say, and Kyle was quick to respond,

"Last I recall, humans don't have a say in what they like or don't like."

"Humans are also trained to follow commands, and I don't recall ever being commanded not to speak my mind-"

Before I had the chance to close my mouth Kyle had whipped around. I stuttered and stumbled back as his face drew near, and his heavy lidded eyes bore into mine threateningly.

"Do not. Talk back to me."

Was he short tempered or crazy? I couldn't tell at this point, but I was also terrified. Then I felt stupid, I learned this with Wardingly, I knew not to talk back.

I waited in silence as he approached a closed and knocked.

There was no answer, so obviously he knocked again.

Then, he's grabbing the door handle, twisting it, and stepping right in.

"Kyle, I'm pretty sure my silence meant: do not come in." A voice, a mature, manly, and gruff voice greets the fanger.

"Silence? Or reticence brother? But I do need your attention for just a moment, so if you would please put down the diary?"

As soon as the word diary left Kyle's mouth, the voice retorted threateningly, "make fun of this journal one more time Kyle Coleman and I will have your head!"

"No need to threaten me any longer Christian, you have her to take your anger out on now."

Her? Oh no, not me. There was a pause and for a moment I felt relieved, that is until Kyle spoke again, "Amber-eyes!"

Like a dog hearing a command, I moved instantly and entered the room without saying a word. Kyle seemed impressed, even winking at me before he continued, "Christian, meet amber-eyes. Amber-eyes, meet your new master."

I lifted my gaze to meet a bewildered one, yet I focused on the color of his irises; they were bronze like Elijah's, except Elijah's eyes carried more hazel. He also had a strong jawline which was covered with dirty-blonde stubble. The fanger, my new master, definitely resembled both Kyle and a Elijah, but it was easy to tell that he was the oldest.

In a way, I felt young in his presence.

"What is this?" Christian said slowly, his eyelids lowering, "what did you do?"

"She's a Wardingly you know? She's pure, new, and expensive." Kyle gave my shoulders another squeeze, Christian shook his head. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I did the unthinkable! I bought you a friend." Kyle was dramatic, he expressed his revelation with big hand movements and wide expressions, " and gasp, you seem shocked? Where are the cameras?"

"I don't want that thing in my company. Get it out. Kill it for all I care, but I no longer want to be bothered by you anymore!"

When Christian yelled, he elongated his 'r' sounds, giving him an accent. It was thick, it was harsh, and it terrified me more. What's worse is I ended up backing into Kyle who took the opportunity to hold me, maker, he was the last person I wanted to be touched by.

"This, is where that quarter-million check went to! So I suggest you expand your company." At that, Kyle shoved me from his body and left me stumbling into the space of Christian. I tried to catch my balance, but the moment I neared the other fanger he lifted his arm and backhanded me leftward.

Though I screamed, the slap was more like a swat, and I landed on the arm of a couch panting. Kyle broke out into a small laugh, but it stemmed from more annoyance than humor, "you just slapped a quarter-million dollars across the room!"

"I don't care, I want it out!"

Christian wasn't accepting his gift, and Kyle seemed to grow more irritated, "well unfortunately, that's not in my power. If you want her dead so much, then I suggest you do it yourself. She is in your possession now, not mine!"

Their high temperaments fed off of each other because now Christian was growling, and he resembled a volcano that was just about ready to explode. But Kyle knew when to stop, and he did so quite abruptly: he whipped around and blitzed away. Part of me wished he had stayed, because now Christian's attention had turned to me.

I flipped onto my back and faced the fanger, ready to accept whatever he would throw.

I had decided a long time ago that I wasn't going to live long in this place. Yet Christian did something that shocked me, he narrowed his eyes, clenched a fist, then turned around. I watched as he approached a desk from the far side of the room, pick up a book and began to read.

He let me live, he calmed his nerves and left me. I wanted to know why, but I did dare speak, so instead I observed. And for better or for worse, he ignored me.


End file.
